Regeneration of the Soul
by Mary-Jane Gibbson
Summary: Rogue was trapped, suffocated by her mutation so after she takes the cure, she is not use to the freedom so she ends up jumping into the pool of life with out knowing how to swim.
1. Chapter 1

**Regeneration of the Soul**

Each chapter is a line from the song Keeps Gettin' Better by Christina Aguilera

Rogue was trapped, suffocated by her mutation so after she takes the cure, not use to the freedom she jumps into the pool of life with out knowing how to swim.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

As Rogue sat there on the bed she contemplate where she could have possible gone wrong. Bobby's face of disappointment stinging at her mind; she did this for him, for her, for them and yet he didn't seem to understand at all. She read those ice blue eyes perfectly, he wished she hadn't taken the cure. Rogue had no idea why but he did.

Sobs started to wrack her body, shaking the bed underneath her. She just couldn't understand him at all, he didn't want to touch her because of her venomous skin and now he doesn't even want to look at her. There is just no justice in the world, some sick person that is probably getting a kick out of the pain that she felt right now. It was probably a man because no woman could ever give the woman of this planet such a bad hand.

Rogue sat up and took a deep breath trying to control the panic that was starting to consume her making her hyperventilate. She has a decision to make and if she didn't make it now she never would. With out her powers or Bobby truly by her side there was no real reason to stay at the mansion any more, and with Logan off gallivanting for pieces of his past there was no one left here that wouldn't look at her with betrayal or fear of the return of her powers.

The voices that once fought for control of her mind still remained there but seem to be muffled, and unable to rise above the fog to control her. They were whispers that echoed of the walls created around them by the cure. She knew what she could do, should do, would do. She would follow the advise of the Wolverine's echos, while ignoring Logans, and leave. She is going to find her own way and be who she's always wanted to be with nothing holding her back anymore; not her skin, not Bobby, nothing was standing in her way anymore.

Arising from the bed with a new driving force, Rogue grabbed her old military style duffel bag and set to work at taking the valuables scattered around her room. She grabbed a drawer from her dresser and dumped the contents out on her bed and dropping the drawer on the floor. She shuffling through the contents on her bed, Rogue packed items of clothing that she had always wanted to wear but always felt to guilty of the possible harm she could cause to others by wearing them. After ransacking her drawers Rogue looked up and scanned her room in anger with tear stained eyes.

She stalked across the room towards her desk her anger slowly diminishing with each step. There were pictures that basically completely covered the desk; some in frames, tackedto the walls, and stacked in piles. Rogue scrutinized the photos, some she was in, some she had taken and others that she had salvaged before she left her home. She picked one of the framed pictures up and gazed down at it with a lost expression. it was before all the drama, at alkine lake. It was a group picture with Bobby, John, Colossus, Kitty, Jubilee, Jean, Scott, Storm, Logan, and The Professor. Knowing all that happened and all the underlining emotions of others Rogue noticed that it all was so obvious. Every ones posture betrayed themselves, the future affairs of Logan and Jean, Bobby and Kitty. Looking at the picture made Rogues heart sting with pain of all that had been lost. Scott, Jean, the Professor, all gone and there was nothing she could have done or still do.

Hot tears stung her eyes before they dripped down her face making her anger come boiling back to life. Rogue through the photo across the room sending it smashing into the wall. turned back to the desk swiping all the piled photo's on the ground, ripping the ones of her with Bobby and Kitty off the walls splitting them in half, throwing the rest of the framed ones behind her not caring where the landed unscathed or not. She dropped to the ground in exasperation, letting out a sharp gasp as the glass from the frames on the floor cut open her hand.

Rogue cradled her cut hand to her chest with her eyes closed shut, glancing down at the photos on the floor. There were two under some glass stained red from her blood that caught her attention, she reached out with her unharmed hand and picked them up. One from her childhood and another from her time at the mansion.

The one from her child hood was right before her powers made themselves known when she kissed her boyfriend. She was sitting on a wooden porch swing outside of her home in a light coloured tank top and jean skirt, her smile was huge and you could see her childhood dimples. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and a book was held open in her hands. She remembered when her father took that photo, he kept chastising her how he never got any pictures of her since she started growing up and insisted he got one of her in the big family swing. Rogue remembered that she couldn't stop giggling as her father fumbled with the camera and finally figured it out while taking a photo of his own the time they got this particular picture, she remembered that they had ended up using all of the film. it was one of her favorit memories of home, of carefree days, of innocent

The one from the mansion was of her on the bench in the Storms garden. She still had a smile on her face, although small and a book was open in her hands. But her white streaks covering half of her face, there was no sparkle in her eye and the childhood dimples were no longer present. She had layers of clothing covering her now woman form and she couldn't remember who had taken the photo.

The similarities and differences of the photos made Rogue realize how much she had changed and not all for the best. Realization hit her like a brick wall at how important it was for her to leave and live life right now. She felt like she was suffocating and that her free spirit had been trapped and buried beneath the fear of her skin and the disgustshe felt for herself. Freedom was right at her finger tips, being a strong independent 21 year old woman was right there.

With a new incentive, Rogue arse from the ground and grabbed one of her old different layered shirts and ripped it. taking the ripped piece she wrapped it around the palm of her hand tightly to stop the bleeding. she carefully maneuvered over the disaster of her room and went to her bathroom.

She turned on the hot water with a bit of cold and used her unharmed hand to splash the hot water onto her face. Looking into the mirror she saw that her face had a slightly new edge all from deciding to live again. A small smirk arose on Rogue's face and a gleam in her eyes that was unmistakable for trouble while she turned around and stepped over the drawers and the glass. She picked up her bag of the bed swinging it onto her back and made her way to the door. SHe opened the door and stepped out of the bed room pausing only once to glance behind her at the mess that had become of her life. she shut the door for the last time and finalizing her decision of her future.

* * *

First Chapter - Step back, Gonna come at ya fast

~Woohoo~

Mary-Jane Gibbson


	2. Chapter 2

Regeneration of the Soul

A/N Thank you for reviewing and putting on story alert :), Sorry about the grammar mistakes in the last chapter and the wait :S.

* * *

"_Step back, gunna come at you fast"_

* * *

As Rogue walked down the hallway it felt like a bitter sweet goodbye. The memories that the mansion held were not all bad, she can remember countless events that made life bearable, better, and so good. But as Rogue passes people in the mansion she saw how they still shielded away from her even though she took the cure a month ago, their reactions reminded her why she was leaving. She re-adjusted her back pack, she held her head high and quickened her pace taking the next right corner in the hallway a little took quickly and smacked right into what felt like a wall.

"Shit" Rogue yelled out as she fell backwards flailing and prepared for the thump that would ensue with her hitting the floor. But the 'wall' in which she had practically just ran into grabbed onto her outstretched arms keeping her vertical.

"Wooh what's the hurry, kid?"

Rogue looked at her 'savior' and found that it was Logan that had a firm grasp on her wrist. As soon as she had her barrings she removed her hand roughly from Logan's grasp.

"Thanks.' She sneered with a drop of sarcasm and attempted to maneuver around him noticing how Logans face slowly fell from an amused smirk to confusion completed with the famous raised eyebrow and cut her off.

"You leaving kid?" Logan asked with real concern once noticing her backpack.

"Is that all I am to you? Just some kid that needs to be looked out for and that needs saving from everything even a little fall to the floor? I can take care of myself Logan! I did way before I even meet you. But everyone assumes that because my powers couldn't always be used offensively that I'm weak. And now that I no longer have them I need even more protecting. My hand to hand combat is better then fucking Bobby's but I'm still considered a liability! Well don't you worry yourself now, no one is going to need to worry about protecting little pathetic Rogue anymore."

Logan stood there slightly shell shocked while Rogue roughly pushed past him. Quickly registering all of what Rogue had said Logan spun around and grabbed her wrist.

"Logan, let go of my hand." She said with a sneer on the edge of her lips and determination soaking in her eyes.

"You can't just leave Rogue, this is your home, you have friends. Don't you and ice head have a thing or something and if not don't leave because of him hes a dick head. Come on darlin just think about it, you've got a good thing going on here." Logan exclaimed trying to convince away from a bad decision.

Rogue turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"There's nothing here for me."

Realization hit him like a brick wall and his hand dropped from hers. A cold mask quickly slipped over his face to mask his feelings, his hurt. Rogue felt a twang inside her, a spark of regret but she quickly ignored it and turned away from him to continue down the hallway.

"I'll always be here for you." A whisper meet her ears that she assumed was just in her head like most whispers.

* * *

"Rogue, what's going on? What are you doing? Why do you have your bag?" Bobby ran towards Rogue as she exited Storms office, bag in hand.

"I believe having my bag Sugah means I'm leaving." she said while she continued to walk towards the garage with a steady pace trying not to make to much eye contact with dear little Bobby.

Bobby quickly darted in front of her stopping her almost immediately, "But why Rogue, why are you leaving? Is it because of Kitty, cuz' it meant nothing"

Rogue's anger quickly lighted and her eyes portrayed nothing but rage "Because I want to and that's all there is to it Bobby. I don't care what you did with Kitty. In fact I only have one thing to say to the both of you," she smiled and he returned her smile thinking she was finally seeing the light "Go fuck yourself," and she slapped Bobby right across the face and continued walking.

"Rogue!" He yelled after her.

"No Bobby, you chose your path and I'm choosing mine. Just step back, I'm gunna come at ya fast and you'll have no idea what hit you. Besides I don't get why you can't just leave it be and go crawling back to the Pussy's bed, its where you belong anyway."

Bobby stood there, mouth open, watching the now touchable, unstoppable Rogue continue walking down the hallway.

* * *

Rogue smiled at the memory of the shock on Bobby's face as she continued towards the garage. She loved the feeling of power she has over her life. Maybeshe should have made him continue, made him beg for her forgiveness, made him grovel for her forgiveness, and made him get down on his hands and knees and kiss the floor at her feet for her forgiveness. Then reject and smack him.

Rogue giggled at the thought, then her giggle made her chest feel heavy, and the happiness in her stomach dropped like a rock and she frowned. Maybe Bobby didn't deserve such a harsh reaction, yes what he did was wrong and he didn't seem as happy for her taking the cure as she wanted, but everyone makes mistakes. Rogue then remembered what she had said to Logan and felt worse and quite confused. Sure he doesn't treat like she wished he did, and all his mixed signals where frustrating, but he was always there for her even when he wasn't quite sure what exactly to say.

Before she knew it she was in front of the door to the garage. Rogue adjusted her backpack and entered the garage grabbing a labelled set of keys. She walked over to a red Mazda 3 and opened up the back door tossing in her bags. She slammed the door, opened up the front door and started up the car. All of which she did on just concentrated on the ask at hand, follow the voice of the wolverine, act then ask questions.

Rogue clicked the garage door opener and drove out onto the driveway. She stopped at the gate at the end of the drive way and looked out of the back mirror. She stared at the mansion tears falling down her cheeks. She looked back at the road and just drove.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait. Reviews and comments are more then welcome there encouraged.

M-J


End file.
